


Solavellan Hell Smut

by republicanfistfight



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republicanfistfight/pseuds/republicanfistfight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan is stressed about the upcoming battle and can't sleep. Solas hasn't seen her in the Fade so he goes to her room to investigate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solavellan Hell Smut

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SMUT 
> 
> This is Solavellan smut. It's the first smut I've ever written and there may be grammar mistakes, so my apologies. I do hope you enjoy this though, I did work very hard on it.  
> Let me know what you think and what I can improve. :) 
> 
> Thanks!

Ahdalen Lavellan stood on the balcony outside of her bedroom. The cool breeze that blew over the fortress sent a chill down her spine and over her bare neck, despite the thick furs that hung around her shoulders. She flicked her wrist and a torch to her left erupted in flames. The heat reached the side of her face and warmed the numbness away. She took a deep breath, sighing and staring down at the building below her. She watched Iron Bull and the Chargers playing some sort of game outside. Bull's men seemed to be attempting to knock Bull to the ground. The Iron Bull's laughter reached Ahdalen's ears even on her balcony. The Chargers were bouncing off of him and weren't even close to knocking him down. He stumbled once, but never fell. She smiled, and was glad her friend wasn't as stressed as she was. Her eyes drifted to the ramparts in front of her. She saw two soldiers standing by a fire, talking to each other. Another walked up and down, patrolling the areas below the walls. The soldier on patrol marched by the others and gave them a swift wave. The other two waved back. Something was said and the patrol threw their head back in laughter. Lavellan smiled, but wiped a tear from her eye all the same. Those were her soldiers. They had families, friends, and they had lives. And they were going to charge with her into battle. So many of her soldiers would die and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. She was responsible for so many lives... She rubbed her forehead, remembering the night Solas had removed her vallaslin. She remembered the day they had given her the markings. She remembered the pain and having to hold in her cries of agony, but oh how she thought it was so worth it at the time. The beautiful, turquoise tattoo. An intricate tree-like design. It was in honor of Mythal, the strong goddess, or so Ahdalen had called her as a child. She had slowly lost her deep interest in Mythal over the years, but it was still a great honor to see her in person. That was something she'd remember forever. She lifted both of her hands and traced over the area her vallaslin used to be. Her finger tips were cold, running underneath her eyes and up to her temples. When her fingers brushed her forehead, she ran them through her messy hair. 

"Do you regret having me remove your vallaslin?" Her lover's soft voice said from behind her. "Aneth ara. I didn't expect to see you here so late. I expected you'd be dreaming." She said without turning around, "No, I do not regret removing my vallaslin." "I am glad you do not. And I was dreaming. Usually at this time of night I can sense your presence in the Fade, but not tonight. You haven't slept?" She turned around, putting her back against the railing and pulling her furs tightly around herself, "I can not sleep, not with what is coming. It's just... suddenly... this has all become so real. I realize my responsibility and... I... I am so scared, Solas." He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face against her neck, "Ahdalen! You're freezing! Come, ma vhenan." He ushered her into her bedroom and shut the glass doors. She threw herself onto the bed and groaned into a pillow. She felt Solas's hand on her back and rolled over. He sat cross legged on the bed next to her. She wiggled over to him and set her head in his lap. Lavellan looked up at him as he ran his hands through her hair, his small smile made her feel like she could relax for once. "Solas?" "Yes?" "What are you going to do when all of this is over?" His smile faltered for a moment, but he tried to hide it, "I do not know. I will most likely travel so that I may explore the Fade." She sat up so quickly she nearly threw Solas off of the bed. She threw her arms around his neck, "Take me with you, ma vhenan. After all of this is done. A new Divine will be elected and the Chantry restored. They won't need us anymore. We could travel together. Two apostates. No one will miss us." "You are wrong. So many would miss you. You are Andraste's chosen after all." He smirked. She tried to suppress a smile and failed miserably. She put her head down, "Solas, I love you." That caught him off guard. The look on his face made her think he'd never heard anyone tell him that before. She let her head hang until Solas put a soft finger under her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes. They were a mix of emotion. She hoped pity wasn't one. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. It was slow at first, but it grew passionate. Solas slipped his hands behind her and pulled her closer. She let her hands rest on his hips, slipping her thumbs under his waistband and running them softly over his skin, teasing him. His hands eventually found their way under her shirt and rested on the small of her back. She couldn't take it anymore. She pulled on his trousers and whimpered. Ahdalen pulled away from his kiss reluctantly and pulled her shirt over her head. She went to put her arms around his neck but he pulled back. She looked at him in confusion, "Is everything alright, Solas?" He looked almost frightened. She took his hand when he did not speak, "Solas? Are you alright?" He nodded slightly and let his head droop. He squinted his eyes shut and tried to hide his obvious erection. She crossed her arms to cover her breasts, suddenly embarrassed. "Fenedhis, I'm stupid. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you didn't want to..." "It's not that I don't want to. It's just... I... I can't..." "You can't? Solas, are you sure you are alright? You worry me." She pulled her furs over her shoulders, covering her bare breasts. He glanced at her, "You are beautiful, Ahdalen. I want to... but... I've never... I've always been alone..." She took his hands and chuckled, "I was worried something was wrong." "I'm sorry, you must think me a fool." "Of course I don't! It's alright, vhenan. I would be your first if you'd like." He lifted his head to meet her longing gaze. A small smile spread across his face as slipped his hands under her furs, pushing them off of her shoulders. She crawled back onto his lap, feeling his erection beneath her. She pulled his shirt over his head, leaving his chest bare other than the wolf’s jaw bone that always hung around his neck. Lavellan took a finger and lightly traced his skin around the pendant. She felt his entire body shudder in pleasure against her touch. Her finger traced up the cord of the necklace and lingered below his collarbone. She used it to push him down against the pillows and crawl on top of him. His manhood was pressed hard against his trousers, begging to escape. She enjoyed teasing him. Their lips pressed together again as Solas’s hands ran down her back, stopping at her waist. Her hand moved behind her, pushing his hands down to cup her backside. She nipped his bottom lip and backed away from his kiss, leaving just enough room to whisper, “You don’t have to be such a gentleman, Solas. I am yours.” He locked their lips together again, slipping his tongue into her mouth. A moan escaped her and her cheeks flushed. She felt his lips turn up in a grin, before he sat up and pulled Ahdalen as close to him as their bodies would allow. Her breasts were pressed against his warm skin and she could feel his necklace pressing into her flesh. She didn’t even care. Pleasure outweighed everything else. She slid her hands between them and began unlacing his trousers. Solas immediately shrunk away, biting his lip. “Ir abelas, I’ve never had another do that. It is… still very new to me.” She closed the distance between them again, “I won’t hurt you. I’ll be gentle. Just tell me if you are uncomfortable and I’ll stop.” She continued unlacing him until she was able to slip his trousers off and toss them onto the floor. He sat there cross legged, his member hard and throbbing. Ahdalen reached forward and ran a finger down the length of it. Solas bit his lip and gripped the sheets. She stifled a giggle and crawled onto his lap, sitting just before his manhood. He reached over and began unlacing her bottoms, his hands clenching the strings when she suddenly thrust her hips forward, rubbing against his cock and pulling back just as quick. He gasped and frowned frustratedly at her. She kissed him as he continued to unlace her. He pulled her trousers off with a little help and tossed them on the floor with his own. Solas ran a hand across her thigh. His hands were calloused, but so gentle and warm. They felt good against her soft skin. He slid a finger between her legs and over her clit. She whimpered when he pulled his hand away and leaned forward, nipping her ear and whispering, “I can tease too, ma vhenan.” She pushed him down and their tongues collided in a passionate frenzy. Their bodies pressed together and Ahdalen rolled her hips again, teasing Solas. He wrapped his hands around her and pressed her hips down. She giggled against his lips and then backed away, giving in to his desire. She sat up and wrapped a gentle hand around his cock and stroking slowly, still wanting to tease. Solas finally let out a moan, making Lavellan smile. His breath caught in his throat when she laid flat on her stomach and took his manhood into her mouth. She was slow at first, painfully slow. Then she began swirling her tongue around the tip, making him lean back and grip the sheets. He prayed his hips didn’t buck. He didn’t have to pray much longer when she pulled back to catch her breath. Before she had the chance to start again, he pushed her against the sheets and spread her legs apart. He flicked his tongue over her nub before lapping at the wetness that he had caused. Lavellan gasped, “Oh fuck, Solas!” He sucked hotly on her clit and suppresed a grin when she clutched his shoulders, her fingernails digging into his flesh. He held tightly to her thighs and flicked his tongue quickly. Satisfaction washed over him when her hips bucked, begging for more. He was in control now. Solas moved away as his hand slipped off of her thigh and moved to the place his mouth had just been. His thumb pressed into her mound and he rubbed it in small circles. She sat up a bit, just enough for the two to lock lips again. She so enjoyed the taste of him and he of her. Lavellan inhaled sharply when her lover slipped a long finger inside of her. He twisted it and bent his knuckle, rubbing at her walls and making her moan into his mouth. She pulled back, leaving their lips barely touching. He slipped a second finger in. “Holy fuck, you’re sure y-you’ve never… ohhh... d-done this before? ” “I am quite sure. I think I’d remember.” He pulled his fingers out of her and made sure she was watching when he licked her juices off of them. She bit her lip and he laid flat on the bed, not expecting her to crawl on top again and lower herself onto his dick. Just the head of his manhood was inside of her and she wasn’t moving. He couldn’t help it this time when his hips bucked. Lavellan was quick to pull away, smiling while he whimpered frustratedly. She lowered herself again, this time she let his cock rest on the outside against her core. Her hips rocked back and forth slowly, driving Solas mad. She wanted him to beg for her. His hands shot forward and Ahdalen caught his wrists. She pinned them above his head and nipped at his lips. She was drunk on his frustration. His sudden cry startled her, “Ahdalen! Please!” She let his wrists go and he filled her. He cried out in pleasure and she slid up and down on his cock. Her small breasts bounced slightly with the motion and he couldn’t help but to reach up and take one in his hand, gently twisting a nipple between his fingers. Solas gave her breast a light squeeze, causing her to moan softly. She had both of her hands resting on his waist pinning him to the bed and preventing his hips from bucking again. She rolled back and forth on his cock. His eyes closed while his mouth opened and let out a groan. She knew he was close and quickly slipped off of him and turned around. She got down on her hands and knees and reached behind her, spreading her lips apart while he got on his knees and pushed himself in again. “Fuck, oh fuck! Yes! Solas!” She cried as he fucked her with more force than she had expected. “Inquisitor!” He rasped. Lavellan felt warmth fill her as he came. He gave one last thrust before falling back on the bed, breathing heavily. She was soon to follow, covering them both with the thin sheet and burying herself in the crook of his arm. She put her head on his chest and listened to the quick pace of his heartbeat. His cheeks flushed when she turned her head to look at him and began to chuckle quietly, “What have I done wrong? Ir abelas, forgive me. I never meant-” She put a finger over his lips and kissed him, “You did absolutely everything perfectly.” “Then… why did you laugh?” “Because,” she leaned over and whispered into his ear, “I made you beg for me.” She nipped the point of his ear.


End file.
